


Empty Skies  (The stars are in your eyes)

by tomlinsstoned



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Horny Louis, Innocent Harry, Insecure Harry, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, farmboy!harry, harry is inexperienced, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis likes harry, louisandharry, one direction - Freeform, rich!louis, smut probably, snobby louis, stylinson, this is what happens when they meet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinsstoned/pseuds/tomlinsstoned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis forcefully pins Harry to the wall as soon as he's out of sight and in the men's room, the taller boy tensing immediately. Louis eyes him up and down before licking his lips in satisfaction.</p>
<p>"I could tear you apart right here in this bathroom, Curly, my family and your co-workers right outside these doors, having absolutely no idea what's happening just feet from them," Louis smirks, pressing his body into the other while looking into the green green of the eyes across from his own. Soft emerald filled with fear, and maybe the slightest bit curiosity.</p>
<p>"I-I'm so sorry that we don't serve waffles, the-the machine flipper thing broke just yesterday, please don't murder me."</p>
<p>OR the one where Harry is a weird but cute farm boy who works at a bed and breakfast and Louis along with his rich family go to stay there because their car broke down in the middle of nowhere. Louis just wants to bone Harry, Harry is super dense and innocent and Louis falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Skies  (The stars are in your eyes)

"Do we really have to stay at this shit-house?" Louis whines, dramatically trudging behind his parents in hopes of changing their minds.

"Language, Louis William," his mother glares back at him. "And yes, I understand it isn't of our expectations, but do you believe I, or any of us for the matter, would walk any further than we have to? Please, honey, cooperate. I'm sure that this little thing is cozy enough, it will do fine for a few days," she speaks.

Louis groans. _Of course_ the family limo had to break down. He should have just taken his own and he knew it. And now he somehow finds himself trudging down a street, more or less just dirt, scuffing up his nice new, thousand pound Nayon High Tops, heading towards what Siri claims to be a place they can spend the night. 

The building begins coming in to view, and Louis doesn't think he's ever been more right in his life. He's never, _never_ stayed in a place like this. He figured because the town they were making their way through was small, old and had the country-feel to it, that the hotel would be the same. Anger boils in him as they approach the front steps, reading the old wooden sign above the old wooden stairs.

"Anne's Bed 'n Breakfast"

It's not even a _hotel_.

Louis is at a bed and breakfast, a bloody _bed and breakfast._ He was supposed to be on a cruise to some stupid island that he's been to at least four times, but this scenario is _much_ worse. There could be rats, or unclean towels. What if the pressure to the shower wasn't satisfying? And he's almost sure that other people have used the same pillow he may sleep his head on tonight. If that's the case, he'd rather take the floor. 

The thing looked like a shack with an upstairs and a deck, the sign reading that they were, not-so-surprisingly vacant, and that the place contained 5 rooms.

Louis rolled his eyes.

His house has  _quadruple_ the amount of bedrooms, and his _spare garag_ e was bigger than the place. He clutches his Pineider City leather satchel in Taupe Black to his side, while dragging his luggage set (also in taupe, being Louis' favourite colour, edges lined with a gold coating) behind him.

And when him, his mother and father step into the "lobby", he's about had it. 

It's not like the walls were lined with mold, the smell of smoke or weed filled the small room up or wires hung from the ceiling. No, it wasn't like that. 

But it was so... so _country_ , that it made Louis want to vomit on the walls to maybe make the place look a little better. The feel was weird, like someone from a farm owned it as a house but couldn't afford to pay it all so eventually decided to open it up to the public.

In the lobby, which also seemed to be the dining room, living room and lounge combined (in Louis' opinion, things like this should be illegal. It's disorderly and very unproductive, as well as just plain painful to the eye and scattering to the brain) with a small desk placed to the right of the entrance. There was a small fireplace, nothing even remotely close to the size of Louis', and a staircase in the back of the area leading up to a loft containing the bedrooms. On the so called reception desk lay nothing but a till, bell, phone and a wooden bowl of small treats and candies. 

Louis scans the place, not another human in sight before trudging over to the desk and stuffing his hand in the bowl, grabbing as much as he can hold of chocolates and mints. He shoves his hand into his pocket, looking over his shoulder to his parents and seeing his mothers oh-so-common glare while his father is just chuckling lowly at his son's actions. He knows he's better than anyone in this town, and his dad loves it. He's proud his son knows his place.

Louis rings the bell, once, twice, ten times quickly growing impatient before he sees a man shuffling out of a back room and towards him. 

"Sorry for the wait, was a but occupied but not a bother," the man speaks. "Hi, I'm Des, what can I help you with?"

Louis' parents step forward and explain their situation, saying they need a place to stay for the next couple of days. 

"That won't be a problem, we don't mind helping you out. A one night stay including breakfast in the morning is seventy pounds, extra meals will be more. How many rooms would you prefer?" He asks.

Louis rolls his eyes. How annoying can this man be? He's treating them as if they were tight on money. Can he not see the matching luggage set Louis is carrying, or the shoes on his feet? Together they're worth more than what this man makes in ten years, he bets. He doesn't need to explain prices, they have all the money in the world. Always have, the Tomlinson's have been rich since 1848 when one of Louis' relatives struck oil and gold in the span of three months. 

"Two," Louis speaks up before his parents can say otherwise. He steps up to the desk. "And Des, yeah, I'm really not too fond of your tone right now. We don't have to worry about prices, unlike you. I have five hundred quid in my back pocket alone, so give me the best room you have and call whomever else works here to carry up my luggage, because I don't know about my parents but I've already about had it with this dump," Louis says. He reaches into his back pocket, getting two hundred fifty quid and throwing it on the counter. "That'll be my room, my parents will be paying separately." He puts the left over money back into his black skinny jeans, creases out the grey sweater on his chest and places his luggage carefully onto the hard wood floor, keeping his satchel by his side. 

He looks to Des, who seems shocked before noticing Louis' glare and quickly putting the money in the till. "I'll go get someone to bring up your luggage, sir," he rushes out before scurrying back through the door he came from just moments ago.

Louis feels a hand on his shoulder, and his father mumbling "my boy," to him. He knows his dad loves when he shows his power, something he himself couldn't do until his early thirties. His mother on the other hand, wasn't too fond of treating people below them like scum. But Louis didn't care what they thought anymore, he was 25 and had no care for their acceptance nor approval.

"Hi," a small voice speaks, and Louis looks over to notice a young woman standing there, looking at him. He smirks.

"Hey," he smiles. The girl has long, dirty blonde hair and big brown eyes. "Can I help you, gorgeous?"

The girls eyes widen, and she blushes a bit, clearing her throat before speaking. "Uhm, no, I'm here to help you. Carry up your luggage? I have your room key, and, uhm... right this way, sir." Louis chuckles. He loves getting people flustered.  

Louis lets his parents know that he's heading up to his room, they nod and begin talking to Des again about their arrangements and Louis starts up the stairs, trailing behind the girl ahead of him with her cheeks dusted pink. 

They arrive to a room at the end of the hallway, wooden door and all. Louis begins asking himself why everything in this damn place is wood, when the door opens and he steps ahead of the girl to check it out.

It's fairly small, nothing but a lace duvet over a bed, a window and a bathroom in the corner. Louis scoffs, turning to the girl.

"Is this really the best room you've got?" Louis asks. She looks up at him as she tries to lift the luggage onto the queen sized bed. 

"Uhm, yeah. The bathroom is pretty nice, its got a jacuzzi and the bed is bigger. You've also–" she grunts as she manages to get the biggest suitcase onto the bed. "You've got a bigger tv, its in this here," she walks over to a bureau across from the foot of the bed, opening two large doors where a tv appears. "Has better picture quality, more channels, the works, really," she shrugs.

Louis nods, biting his bottom lip and looking the girl up and down. "Didn't catch your name, sexy," he says, walking towards her. She seems shocked as he gets closer, before she's backing away. Louis keeps going until she hits the wall with her back, ghosting his lips over her ear as he presses up against her.

"Uh–uhm," she says, barely a noise  escaping past her lips. "I'm G-Gemma."

"Well, Gemma," he whispers, mouthing at the shell of her ear and stroking her defined cheekbone with his thumb. "It is," he glances down at his watch, "4:13. How would you feel about stopping by in, maybe six hours, to test out that big bed of mine?" He runs his left hand down her back, slowly, so slow.

"I-"

"It could be a lot of fun," he suggests, "if you're up for it."

She bites her lip, breathing hard as Louis presses against her, mouthing at her neck. A tiny, high pitched groan sneaks between her lips as he begins grinding down on her, she swallows hard as Louis pulls away to look into her lust-filled eyes. "What do you think about that?" He licks her bottom lip with his tongue before kissing her hard, slipping his hand down and rubbing her through her thin black leggings.

"F-fuck," she pants, "J-jesus, I... I don't even know—"

" 'M Louis," he grunts, getting harder by the second. As he kisses her, deep and all lust, he fingers her faster, her breathing escalates. She breaks the kiss, slumping down and grinding against Louis' fingers as she rests her head on his shoulder. "Getting so wet for me, Gemma," he groans. "So fucking good. Fuck you nice and hard later, yeah? Right into the mattress." She doesn't speak, just nods her head frantically, grinding down harder.

"Y-yeah," she says. "Please, please... faster, f-fuck. So good Louis," she pants, voice high pitched and shaky.

This hasn't really happened to Gemma before. She's never done this on the job, never gotten this far. Guys, and even a few girls, have tried making moves on her while she was working, but this one was different. He was just so smooth, knew how to rile her up just how she liked, and fuck did it feel good.

"Mmm, ah," she squeaks, so quietly. "S-so close, so—" she whines as Louis takes his hand away, looking in her eyes as he licks them. He's so sexy, Gemma thought.

"Later," Louis whispers. "Got it?" 

Gemma nods, looking to Louis. "Uhm, do you wanna maybe have dinner first? We do really good dinners here, could be really nice..." She trails off as Louis chuckles.

"Look, Gemma," he says. "I don't do relationships, I fuck and leave. So if you don't want that, then I mean you're out of luck. Sorry, but I'm really not," he shrugs. "But..." he says, her eyes shine with hope. "You can still stop by later tonight, you've got a good body I have to admit." He presses her against the wall again, kisses her. "Good lips, too babe. Bet you know how to use them."

The next thing Louis knows, there's a knock on the door and Gemma is pushing him back. "If you're that selfish, just want me to help you with that and then leave, I'd rather just leave now if I'm honest," she says. She opens the door to find her little brother, 17 years old, standing there with concern written on his face when he sees her expression.

"You alright Gems?" He says. And wow, he thought the girl was hot but this boy must be the devil himself, Louis thinks. He's gorgeous, all curly hair and lanky limbs. Green green eyes that could stare into your soul and lips as pink as candy floss. 

Gemma sees Louis staring at Harry, the way he looked at her when she offered to take his luggage, and immediately walks up to him. "Sod off, Louis. Keep away from me, and fucking keep away from him," she points to the boy, "because if I had a say in who stays here I'd definitely tell you to get lost." she turns on her heels and begins walking off, mumbling something about Louis' behavior or something else that he couldn't give a shit about. 

The boy still stands there in the doorway, obviously confused, and Louis struts up to him, holding out his hand. "'M Louis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think :)


End file.
